


Moonlight's Blessing

by sorrow_angel



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Protective Family, Revelations, protective children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrow_angel/pseuds/sorrow_angel
Summary: Zero disappeared after the fight with Kuran Rido. When he was found nine years later, he had changed and a small package came along with him.
Relationships: Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname, Slight Ichijou Takuma/Shiki Senri
Comments: 13
Kudos: 276





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> None of the VK characters are mine, except the OCs
> 
> I know the names are in the wrong order but I'm too lazy to change them. I'll do it if I ever get myself to continue this fic.

He was uncertain if it was a blessing or a curse. Through all the pain he had suffered, he had found a ray of hope, something that made him want to live instead of just ending his life. He had what he didn't have in the past, allies and friends. He wasn't sure if he could refer to them as that, since they are all vampires, and one of them is a Pureblood. Life is sure full of surprises. In the past, he would not hesitate to shoot them. Now, he would end anyone who tries to hurt them.

Rido Kuran was over and done with. He had him killed with his vines and Bloody Rose, making sure that it was a painful death. His debt towards Kaname Kuran and Yuuki was paid when he killed the other Kuran and died protecting Yuuki. He had died. Literally.

Before Rido Kuran went down, he had made sure to bring Yuuki along with him. Even though he had told Yuuki that she was the enemy, he could not bring himself to let her die. He took the attack for her, which was enough to rob his life. He left before Yuuki could react and never looked back. He had finally done his part as Yuuki's shield and protected her.

Once he was certain that he was quite a distance from the academy, he collapsed to the ground. It had taken the last of his strength to get this far and he was exhausted. He had avenged Ichiru, protected Yuuki and repaid his debt to Kaname Kuran. There was nothing to keep him around anymore. That was his last thought before he took in his last breath.

When Zero had woken up, he saw a beautiful girl sitting on a chair next to the bed he was in. "Where…"

"You're at my mansion. You've been unconscious for about a month." She cut him off before Zero could complete his question. He struggled to get up but was stopped by a soft voice, "You shouldn't be getting up."

He turned to the voice, "Why did you save me? You're a pureblood."

When he awoke, the scent of a pureblood was the first thing he noticed. However, he did not feel any hatred towards the other despite knowing who she was. He no longer felt any attachment to the world; even the Hunter Association wanted him dead. Since that was the case, he saw no reason to do their dirty work for them. It was no longer his concern if she was a vampire.

The pureblood hesitated for a moment before replying, "… Just so you know, you are now a pureblood as well," Zero froze at that statement, "you were already dead when we found you, the only way to bring you back was turning you into a pureblood."

Zero did not know how to react; he was now the very thing he hated most. Should he hate the one before him for turning his into what he despised? Or thank her for giving him a second chance in life? "… Why?"

"I guess you were unaware then?" She saw the confused look on the boy's face and her features soften. "You're pregnant."

Zero did not know what shocked him the most; being a pureblood or pregnant. He knew that the percentage of male pregnancy was less than one percent but he did not expect himself to be one of them.

"While you were ready to leave this world, your child was not. When we found you, your child was holding on despite having no life supporting him. That's why I brought you back. I don't think anyone right to take away the life of a child who has not even seen the world."

Zero put his hand on his stomach. He was having a child, _his_ child. It was like a sudden ray of hope in his darkened life, the only one thing he felt worth living for.

"Besides, the child of a Kiryu would never go down without a fight." The pureblood smiled when Zero looked at her in surprise, "I've heard stories about you."

"And you are?"

"Hiroko Suzuki."

~*~*~*

Zero was brought back to the present when laughter entered his ears. He leaned against the large shady tree where he watched his son play with the other nobles. His son, Yuu, was now nine years old and was almost up to his chest. His son was everything to him; his pride, joy and sometimes a pain.

When Hiroko used the forbidden arts to bring him back and when Yuu was born, a strong barrier had been placed to prevent the Hunter Association and Vampire Council from knowing about the births of new purebloods, even if the current Head of the Hunter Association was Kaien Cross.

He and Yagari had turned their backs on the Association the moment Zero's name was on the list of vampires to be liquefied. The Association was caught unaware and had lost miserably, as the betrayal of their best vampire hunters had greatly shaken the Association.

Kaien had tried to find Zero but to no avail. He refused to believe that his foster son was dead but he was being forced to face the truth as the years went by. Now, Zero could no longer sense the two Kurans as him becoming a pureblood had erased the links. They would most probably think he died from Rido Kuran's attack, which was fine by him.

"Remising about the past again?" The soft voice of Hiroko was heard as she sat down next to Zero.

Over the years, Zero had changed greatly. From one who hates the very existence of vampires to one that accepts them. He had also opened himself to those who were living in Hiroko's mansion. Both purebloods had gotten close, much to Zero's surprise. She knew of Zero's life, how Yuu was conceived and who the father was. She was like a mother to him; giving him the care and concern he had missed in his life.

There was one question that bothered Zero for some time. "Hiroko, what was the real reason you saved me nine years ago?"

Hiroko was silent for a while before answering, "You reminded me of my lover… he died twenty years ago. We had plans of getting married, but…" she trailed off, "you are like a son I wished had. Even when I didn't know you at that time, the feeling was too strong to ignore."

"Thank you. Without you, I would never have brought Yuu to this world." Zero's voice was soft, he had never thought of anyone caring so much for him in his life.

Hiroko patted the other's head, "I should thank you instead. Even since Yuu arrived, the entire mansion was filled with life. It had been a very long time since we had seen a new life. It even got Hibiki, Aina and Shin hyper." Hiroko laughed as she thought back, "I've known them for six decades and it was the first time I've seen them act like so."

Even Zero had to smile at the memory; it was funny seeing one pureblood and three nobles running everywhere for him and the newborn, even the servants were not left out. To Zero, it was a warm sight, knowing that someone did care about him.

"Zero... do you plan to let Cross and Yagari know that you are still alive? After all, it has been nine years." Hiroko did not like to talk about Zero's past but she did not want him to continue avoiding the subject. She noticed the other stiffened slightly but chose to ignore it.

"I heard that Cross is still searching for you and Yagari… by the number of Level Es killed by him since you disappeared, I would say that he's upset and seriously pissed off." Zero remained silent but the other pureblood knew what was running through his head, "Zero." A pale hand turned the ex-hunter's face gently, "No matter what you may think, there are others who care for you."

Zero leaned into the hand, "I know… but I don't think that I'll let them know. Once that idiot knows about it, it's most likely that it'll travel to… them. As for my master, I don't want to take that chance."

Hiroko raised an elegant eyebrow, "Worried that he'll come after you?"

The silver-haired shook his head, "I know he won't, but there is a slight chance that he may tell the Headmaster. I don't want anyone to know that I'm still alive, especially if it might involve Yuu." The female vampire sighed. "Besides, like you said. It's been nine years, what's the point of letting them know anyway? If I wanted to, I would have done that years ago."

The female vampire nodded in understanding, "All right, it's your choice. But remember that I will always stand by your decision." Zero smiled at her gratefully.

Zero and Hiroko turned when they heard footsteps running towards them. Yuu stopped before the two purebloods and sat on the soft grass. "Dad, Aunt Hiroko, Shin was picking on me."

Both of them laughed when "More like the other way around!" was shouted back. Apparently, Shin had picked it up with his sharp hearing.

Hiroko watched as Zero ran his hand through his son's hair. It was brown with silver streaks, making them shine when the moonlight reflects on them. The violet eyes that he had obviously inherited it from Zero, his strength as well as his soft features. He truly was his father's son.

"I've told you, it's Hiroko nee-san." She had repeated many times but the child just does not seem to get it.

"Nee-san? Be glad I don't call you Grandmother." Yuu raised an elegant eyebrow at the statement. She was way older than his father and she expects him to call her sister? No way was he calling her that.

"Yuu!" Zero half-heartedly scolded his son as the Hiroko glared at him.

"Grandmother? That's an insult!"

Yuu tilted his head slightly, "No, it's not. You are decades older than Dad and you see Dad as your own son. Calling you 'Grandmother' is very appropriate, though 'Aunt' sounds nicer." The child said flatly.

Hiroko tried to find words but words failed her and settled for glaring. Zero and the other three nobles tried to hide their laughter by coughing or by covering their mouths but the pureblood had heard them. She shifted her glare to the rest and they busted out in laugher.

"Yuu-sama hit the sore spot…" Hibiki tried to control his laughter but failed, the other two nobles nodded in agreement.

Zero knocked his son's head softly, "That's not nice, Yuu." Although Zero had managed to stop laughing, Yuu could see the smile trying to force its way out, "But I can't change the fact that it's true."

He was glad to see his father being happy. He had heard of his father's unhappy past from Aunt Hiroko and had promised not to mention any of it. His father came from a family of hunters and he was bitten by a pureblood, turning him in to a Level D vampire. His life got worse when he attended Cross Academy, which Yuu wondered which fool had actually hoped for peace between humans and vampires, but that's beside the point.

Kaname Kuran had apparently hurt his father emotionally, reminding him of the painful fact of him falling to Level E. As well as dying to protect Yuuki Kuran. His anger rose at those thoughts, if any one deserved happiness, it was his father. Not Kaname or Yuuki Kuran.

As much as he hated the vampire, he knew his father and Aunt Hiroko wanted him away from the pureblood as far as possible. If it was his father's wish, he would not go against him but if by some sick twist of fate, they end up meeting each other, he would let Kaname Kuran know he was capable of doing if he were to hurt his father again.

After all, he wasn't Yuu Kiryu for nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name 'Yuu' has nothing to do with Yuuki, and definitely not given to Zero's son in remembrance of her. It was just a coincidence, so don't make assumptions that it has anything to do with Zero naming Yuu after her. I am not a fan of that girl.

* * *

Kaname looked out the window into the night sky as he thought about the past. After the battle with Rido Kuran, Zero had disappeared without a trace. He could no longer feel his presence through the bond and it disturbed him. The ex-human had done his part in protecting Yuuki and killing Rido Kuran, so why was he unsettled? He was now powerful enough to protect Yuuki himself, the Vampire Council no longer dared do anything stupid, Kaien Cross was now the Head of the Hunter Association, able to create the peace between humans and vampires as he had been hoping. He knew the reason long ago; he just did not want to admit it.

That he, Kaname Kuran, was in love with Zero Kiryu.

He knew that he had hurt the vampire hunter more than anyone else had. It wasn't like he had deliberately wanted to hurt him. Each time he wanted to show his concern for Zero, the words that left him ended up doing just the opposite. It hurt him every time he saw the pain when he was fighting his bloodlust. He wanted to show his concern, but he knew that the hunter would only see him as a hypocrite. After Zero's disappearance, Cross Academy was shut down and the vampires were now living at the Kuran mansion.

"Kaname, everyone is waiting for you to start their meal." The pureblood turned to the direction of Ichijo's voice and nodded.

The blond knew of the feelings Kaname had for Zero Kiryu. He had suspected before and his suspicions were confirmed when Kaname had lost control after realizing that the ex-human was missing and had ordered everyone to search for him. There were times when Ichijo pitied the vampire. Before, they could not be together for many reasons, now when those said reasons no long apply, one of the main characters was missing, probably dead. Everyone knew that it was a taboo to even mention it.

When Kaname and Ichijo arrived at the dining table, everyone was indeed waiting for him. Halfway through the meal, Shiki decided to drop the bomb on everyone. "Kaname-sama, I've received news that someone who resembled… Zero Kiryu was spotted," everyone stilled at the announcement while Yuuki's head whipped up, "except that… he's a pureblood."

"What? That's not possible! That guy's a-" Kain slapped his hand against Aido's mouth before he got himself into trouble and probably dragged him along.

"Where did you see him?" Yuuki was anxious. After nine years, there was finally news of Zero. It doesn't matter how true it was, as long as Zero was alive. She had not been able to forgive herself nine years ago when Zero had taken the attack for her. She knew that it was enough to kill anyone but she did not see Zero's body, even when her brother could no longer sense him. She had kept her hopes up, refusing to believe otherwise.

"He was spotted in the direction of Suzuki-sama's mansion." Shiki tried not to fidget with Kaname's piercing gaze on him. Maybe he should have kept quiet, but he didn't like it when Ichijo-senpai was bothered by the pureblood's problem.

"Kaname, should we check it out?" Ichijo cut in to save Shiki; he knew the boy was uncomfortable despite the blank expression.

The pureblood may not have shown it but inside, his emotions were raging. He had Zero's news after nine years of wait and questions that he was dying to ask. What happened nine years ago? Why couldn't he sense him through the bond? What was he doing with Hiroko Suzuki? How had he been for the past nine years? Kaname knew better than to have high hopes but he could not help it. He thought he lost Zero nine years ago, now when he's found him, he won't let go. Not ever.

"I'll visit Hiroko Suzuki tomorrow. Yuuki, come along." If it really was Zero, nothing would stand in his way to get to him, unaware of how wrong he was.

~*~*~*

Hibiki watched as Hiroko frowned for the third time in the past half hour. He knew that something must be really bothering Hiroko if her bad mood was that obvious. "Hiroko-sama, is there something wrong?"

The pureblood sighed as she leaned her head back against the chair, "I'm not sure. I'm getting a feeling that something unpleasant is going to happen."

Hibiki's expression became serious. Hiroko was known for having extremely strong intuition, which she had used to take out those who plotted to do her harm. No one was willing to go up against a pureblood, especially one who was able to know what you were planning before the first step was even put into action.

"Do you wish for me to contact Zero-sama?"

He was worried that something might happen to the other pureblood even if he was sure that the silver-haired vampire would be able to protect himself. There were only three purebloods that the three of them were willing to protect: Hiroko Suzuki, Zero Kiryu and Yuu Kiryu. The purebloods may be protected by all vampires, but that does not include them. The lives of others were none of their concern as long as it did not endanger any of their masters.

Hiroko thought for a moment before nodding, "Have Aina and Shin keep a closer eye on Yuu. I don't want to take any chances."

Hibiki bowed lightly and left the room, leaving Hiroko to her thoughts. Hiroko ran her hand through her midnight blue hair; she did not like this feeling. Not one bit. It was the same feeling she got before her lover was killed. It killed her when she lost him; she was not going to lose Zero or Yuu, even if she had to kill anyone in her way. She sat up straight when she felt presences coming in the direction of her mansion; presences that were not supposed to be anywhere near her mansion.

She opened the door just in time to see Hibiki coming in her direction. "Hiroko-sama-"

Before he could continue, the pureblood cut him off, "I know. Kaname Kuran's here." The noble blinked in surprised but kept him mouth shut when his master's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Let them in. I'll be there in a moment."

With that, she turned and left. Hibiki watched her go and walked towards the door. Why was Kaname Kuran here? He knew none of his masters liked talking about the Kurans and now, they just have to appear before them. If it was up to him, he would slam the door right in their faces but he could not, unfortunately.

He stopped his thoughts as he reached the door, "Kaname-sama, Yuuki-sama, I apologize for the wait. I am Hibiki Tsukirou; allow me to lead the way." He bowed before leading the group to the sitting area.

When they arrived, Hibiki ordered the servants to serve their guests tea and turned to the pureblood, "Kaname-sama, Hiroko-sama will be down in a minute. I will leave you to take a rest." With a final bow, the noble left the group to themselves. He had a feeling that things were not going to be peaceful for long.

~*~*~*

After the noble was gone, Ichijo spoke, "Does it seem to any of you that we're not welcome here?" Silence was his answer. "I thought so." He turned to Kaname, "Are you sure about this, Kaname?"

The pureblood's eyes turned to him, "I don't do anything that I'm not sure of. Besides, we're already here." He smiled despite his unsettling emotions. The sound of door opening caught his attention; a child entered the room and looked at them, at him especially. His face was blank and ignored them as he went to a shelf and took a book.

Kaname was surprised at the sight of the child. He knew the child was a pureblood but had no memories of ever seeing him. Ichijo and the rest knew who he was as well and kept silent, even Aido was quiet. "I didn't know that Hiroko Suzuki had a child." Kaname rested his head on the back of his hand.

"I am certain that it is none of your concern as well." The child replied coldly, not looking at them. Kaname was now intrigued. He was certain that the child knew who he was, yet he showed no fear.

"What's your name?" Yuu ignored the other and turned to leave the room.

Kaname's eyes narrowed slightly. No one dared disrespect him even if they were purebloods, yet the child before him did. It reminded him of another, who challenged him all the time, never once treated him as a superior being. Perhaps that was what captured him attention. The memory of their first meeting was still as clear as crystal.

He had gone to the Headmaster's place to celebrate Yuuki's birthday and was greeted by a silver-haired child trying to stab him with a knife. Kaname knew who he was, the Kiryu child who was bitten by a pureblood. All vampires, regardless of rank, feared the purebloods and would never do anything to hurt them. The child however, attacked him without a second thought. His eyes had been on him ever since. Now, as he looked at the child before him, it reminded him of Zero.

Yuu stopped mid-way and turned slightly to face Kaname, face still void of emotions, "Kuran-san, I would suggest that if you have nothing important, do avoid visiting here. As you know, those who reside in this mansion do not wish to have a part in your… politics."

The atmosphere in the room became tense. All the vampires, besides the purebloods, were nervous. If it were any other vampire, they would be attacked for the insolence. But the one before them was a pureblood being rude in a polite way. They would be dead before even getting near him.

Ichijo tried to ease the tension, "We didn't mean to intrude, it's just that Suzuki-sama seemed to have some information that we are looking for."

"…Whatever." Yuu muttered but was certain that the rest had heard it. He was about to leave the room when Hiroko entered.

"Yuu, what are you doing here?"

The female vampire was surprised to see Yuu in the room but was more anxious to get him out. Yuu just raised the book in his hand. He knew his aunt was unhappy about him meeting Kaname Kura but it wasn't his fault. He had no idea that Kaname Kuran was in the room, he thought it was some random pureblood. He had been surprised when he saw who it was but kept his expression calm. His father had taught him never to wear his emotions on his sleeve or act recklessly; it would only give his opponents an advantage. He applauded himself for being able to control himself despite the presence of the one he hated.

"Aina, take Yuu back to his room."

The female noble behind Hiroko went up to Yuu and gently pushed him out, "Come on, Yuu-sama."

Once the pair was gone, Hiroko turned to Kaname, "Kaname, it's a surprise that you would visit me," she sat opposite Kaname with Shin and Hibiki standing behind her, "after all, I have no wish to be part of your plans."

Kaname laughed softly, "That was what the child had said earlier."

"Did he? He is very intelligent."

"I can see that." Kaname said with a smile.

"But you are not here to talk about the child, are you?" Hiroko was getting annoyed with the vampire before her, it was bad enough that Kaname Kuran had visited, what's worse was he and Yuu had met.

"Indeed. I have received news that Zero Kiryu had been seen in the direction of your mansion." Kaname went straight into the point; he could tell that he was getting on Hiroko Suzuki's nerves.

"Zero Kiryu? I recall that he's the level D vampire hunter." Hiroko frowned, "Why would a vampire hunter be here? Besides, didn't he die nine years ago in the fight against Rido Kuran? The fight that he had no choice but to be part of?"

Hiroko watched in satisfaction as she saw the hand that Kaname was holding the teacup flinched a little and Yuuki's unconcealed pain in her eyes and the clenching of her dress. She was not a forgiving person, especially towards those who hurt the ones that she cared about.

"But it seems that he's not dead."

Kaname place the cup back on the table and tried to calm himself down. He could not prevent the guilt and pain from rushing into him. He was the one who forced Zero into that situation and it was him who caused Zero to be killed by Rido Kuran.

"Answer two of my questions first," Hiroko stared at the two Kurans, "even if Zero Kiryu was alive, why do you want to find him? And what makes you think he wants to see the ones who caused him all the pain?" There was silence. Hiroko knew that they did not have the answer to her questions. "Are you looking for him in hope that he could continue to be your chess piece as well as Yuuki's shield?"

"No! Zero is my friend and I want to be there for him!" Yuuki could not understand how the vampire before her could say such things about Zero. She would never hurt her friend; all she wanted was to protect Zero like he had for her.

Hiroko sneered at the girl before her, she was tempted to go forward and slap her. "Be there for him? Who constantly reminded him of the fact that he was something that he despised by offering her blood? Who was oblivious to the pain he was in every time he sees the girl that he cares about defend the one he hates? Who depended on him to protect her from danger yet denies that he's her shield? Who abandoned him when their vampire genes were awakened? Who is still alive because he died in her place?"

Hiroko was beyond furious. Her temper rose with each question she threw. That girl knew nothing yet she speaks to be there for him. How dare she!

Yuuki could not stop the pain from flooding into her. She wanted to deny the harsh words that were thrown at her but she knew it was right. She had always thought that she was there for Zero, offering her blood to quench his bloodlust. It had never crossed her mind that she was reminding Zero of what he was. She was so wrapped up in her own selfish happiness that she ignored how Zero felt and wanted his forgiveness when her vampire genes awoke as she knew that Zero would never hate her despite being what he despised most. She knew she had no right to ask Zero to be back in her life even if he was alive.

The glass chandelier exploded and the fragments vaporized before they could even start to land. Hiroko's aura had risen tremendously and seemed ready to attack. Kaname was standing in front of Yuuki while Ichijo and the rest were prepared to defend Kaname.

Hibiki and Shin were in front of their master the moment Kaname stood. Hiroko tried to calm herself down but it was futile. All she wanted to do was to vent her anger on the one who had hurt Zero. At this moment, the door slammed open, with two figures running in.

"Hiroko-sama!" Aina ran towards Hiroko and was prepared to strike anyone who made a move.

"Hiroko!"

The other figure had captured the attention of Kaname and the rest. They stared in shock as the figure ran towards the female pureblood. Zero wrapped his arms gently around the other and tried to calm her down.

"Hiroko, calm down." The mirror in the room shattered. "Hiroko... please."

Immediately, her aura disappeared as though it had never been there. Zero picked her up in his arms and turned to the stunned group before him. "I think you have overstayed your welcome. Aina, Shin, see them out. If they refuse to leave, use any means necessary. Hibiki, get someone to clean this up."

"Hai, Zero-sama."

With that, Zero left the room without sparing the rest a second look.


	3. Chapter 3

They were speechless, too shocked to get any words out. The person they thought was dead for nine years had just appeared before them. "Th- that was... Zero Kiryu... how...?" Aido looked like he had just seen a ghost, while the rest tried to get the gears in their head running.

Kaname was overwhelmed by his emotions. The one he had been thinking about for the past nine years had just appeared before his very eyes but his heart had tore at the look of Zero's eyes. They had been cold to the point where even he could not stop a shiver down his spine. His eyes did not reflect any acknowledgement to any of them, as if they were just strangers in his life, not worth a single look. Zero's eyes had not landed on him since he entered the room, not even once.

"Kaname-sama, allow us to see you out." Aina sounded polite as much as she could muster but her tone indicated otherwise. She hadn't been glad to have these vampires here and they were definitely no longer welcome. She would not hesitate to attack if necessary. Although it would do no good to purebloods, they knew better than to linger around.

"Kaname, let's go back." Ichijo turned to the pureblood, "At least we know that Kiryu-kun is still alive and where he is." The situation was now very tense and it could result in bloodshed, something he was trying to avoid.

"Let's go back." Kaname told the rest and the group left the mansion, trying to process what they had just seen.

~*~*~*

Zero sighed as he sat on the chair next to Hiroko's bed. He was out when the pureblood received a message from Hibiki, for him to return to the mansion. When he entered the mansion, he saw Yuu glaring at the book he was holding.

Zero raised his eyebrows, "Yuu, I may not know what that book is about, but I don't think it is that bad for you to be glaring at it."

Yuu turned to his father and saw the amusement in the other's eyes. "It's not that… a pureblood is here to see Aunt Hiroko." Zero nodded, it was unusual for Yuu to be upset about a visit from a pureblood. "... It's Kaname Kuran…" He saw his father froze slightly and cursed inwardly at the Kuran.

Zero turned to Aina who was standing behind Yuu, "It was an unexpected visit. We had no idea that Kaname-sama was coming."

"Aina, I'm not blaming anyone." Zero sighed as he looked around, "Where's Hiroko?"

"Hiroko-sama is in the sitting room with Kaname-sama, as are Hibiki and Shin."

Zero nodded and turned to his son, "Yuu, go back to your room. Don't come out until I tell you so." Yuu wanted to protest but knew that his father was trying to keep him out of trouble. After the young pureblood disappeared up the stairs, Zero closed his eyes and massaged his temples, "Why was I told to return?"

"Hiroko-sama felt that something was about to..."

Before Aina could finish her sentence, the shattering of glass interrupted them. They both rushed to the sitting area and an unpleasant sight greeted them. Aina had rushed to Hiroko's side while Zero spared the guests a brief glance before getting to Hiroko's side. As he carried the female vampire out of the room, one thought flashed through his mind. Nothing good ever happens when the Kurans are involved.

The pureblood looked up when he heard a soft knock on the door, Shin stood by the door and nodded slightly at him. Zero left the room and turned to the noble after he closed the door. "Are they gone?"

"Hai, Zero-sama."

"What happened? Hiroko doesn't lose control that easily."

Shin was silent before answering, "They were looking for you and Hiroko-sama asked for the reason. Yuuki-sama said... the wrong words and Hiroko-sama lost control."

Zero raised his eyebrows at the explanation, "It would be nice to have details."

The noble looked uncomfortable, doing his best not to fidget. "Zero-sama, I think it would be best to let Hiroko-sama to tell you... it's not my place to say." Shin may have refused to tell him the exact details but Zero could guess what had been said. Knowing Yuuki, she must have said something about being there for him and knowing Hiroko... Zero winced slightly; she must have said something nasty that went along with her anger.

"Alright, the three of you should get some rest... and don't tell Yuu about it." No matter what happened, he would not have his son caught in the middle of it. Shin bowed slightly and left.

Zero looked at the door for a minute before walking down the hallway to his son's room. When he arrived before the elegant dark wood, Zero could hear nothing except for the soft breathing of his son. He opened the door and saw Yuu sitting in the middle of his bed, staring into nothing before him.

Yuu's head turned when he heard the door to his room opening and saw his father looking at him in concern, which seemed weird to him since he should be the one that should be worried. "I heard the crash earlier, what happened?"

Zero closed the door silently and went to sit on the bed. He had hoped that the sound of the crash had not reached the ears of Yuu but he knew it was just his wishful thinking. He pulled his son into his arms and leaned his chin against the silver-streaked brown hair. "Hiroko lost her temper."

Violet eyes blinked. He knew that Aunt Hiroko did not lose her temper easily, and definitely did not have her aura raised tremendously even when she did. Yuu concluded that the Kurans must have said or did something stupid, which was probably true. "I don't like them." Zero said nothing and Yuu continued, "I don't like Kaname Kuran and Yuuki Kuran."

The silver-headed lifted his chin from his son's head and looked at him, "Why?" Zero didn't remember having any dealings with the Kurans that led to his son's dislike for them.

"... Because of what Kaname Kuran did to you." Yuu could feel his father tensed at the statement. "I heard from Aunt Hiroko."

The pureblood tried to calm himself from the shock. He had wanted to keep his past from Yuu, not to let his son know about the pain he had been through. Zero sighed, "I do know them, but they are no longer part of my life. That is why I don't want you anywhere near them, especially Kaname Kuran."

Yuu wanted to hit himself for bring the subject on the Kurans up. He could see the concealed pain in his father's eyes but he felt that it was better to get it all out. He would share his father's pain and not let him suffer alone. "Do you... do you hate him?" Yuu took a deep breath, "For what he put you through and having to die for Yuuki Kuran?"

Zero closed his eyes and thought about what his son asked. Did he hate Kaname Kuran for putting him through all the pain, both mentally and emotionally? Yes. Did he hate Yuuki for dying in her place? No. It was his choice and she was not to blame.

He opened his eyes and answered, "I don't hate Yuuki. I'm glad that I had been able to protect her even if I had to die in her place. Kaname Kuran... I hated him, in the past. But now, I don't."

Yuu looked up at his father; confusion could be seen in his eyes, "Why?" He did not understand why his father did not hate the pureblood that had caused him so much pain in his life.

Zero eyes softened and smiled softly at bundle in his arms, "Because if it wasn't for my past, I wouldn't have what I have now." He ran his hand through Yuu's hair, "You, Hiroko, Aina, Hibiki and Shin."

The young pureblood felt like crying for his father; he was just too gentle. That only fuelled his hatred for the Kurans. Granted, his father no longer hated the Kurans but that did not mean that they should not pay for the pain they had inflicted in the past, intentionally or not. Yuu knew that he was nowhere near as powerful as Kaname Kuran but it did not matter. Aunt Hiroko had once taught him; the strongest weapon one can possess was words. It was neat, elegant and deadly as hell. He would have his revenge for his father.

Zero tightened his arms around his son as he felt arms wrapping around his chest. He may not hate the Kurans but that did not mean he would have Yuu caught in the middle of whatever Kaname Kuran was planning. He was curious though; how did they know he was still alive? How did they know he was with Hiroko?

Zero shook his head mentally. Those questions no longer matter now that they had found him. There was one question though; that he had always been afraid would come out from his son's mouth. He had dreaded the day Yuu would ask who his other parent was but strangely, it never happened.

Whenever he looked at his son, he could see Yuu's other parent in him despite Hiroko's insistence that Yuu was a carbon copy of him. True, Yuu's looks and stubbornness definitely took after him, but his personality was like his other parent. Zero wondered what would happen if Yuu's other parent knew about his existence, but it was something he was not looking forward to.

"Yuu," The child looked up, "... have you ever... wondered who your other parent is?" Zero was uncomfortable with this subject but Yuu deserved to know the truth.

"No." Zero was surprised to say the least; he had expected Yuu to be curious. The vampire did not know whether to be relieved or not.

"Why?"

The child shrugged, "Why should I? They were never in my life so why should I want to know someone who has no part in my life?" Yuu smiled at Zero, "Besides, I have you and Aunt Hiroko. And Shin, Aina and Hibiki."

Zero kissed Yuu's forehead and pulled him closer to his chest. His son was right. That person was no longer part of his life and never in Yuu's and he planned to keep it that way.

~*~*~*

Zero tucked his son in bed and left the room, retracing his steps back to Hiroko's room. The pureblood opened the door quietly and peeked inside. The female vampire seemed to still be asleep and just when Zero was about to close the door, a voice stopped him.

"I'm awake."

Zero paused in his movements and looked back to the bed; he could see that Hiroko's eyes were opened and looking at him. He entered the room and sat on the sat that he had vacated earlier. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, for now." Hiroko waited for Zero to start questioning her but nothing happened. She looked at him and saw the understanding in his eyes and knew that the other pureblood had known what had taken place. "Are you going to say anything?" She asked after a while.

"We're going to need a new chandelier and mirror." Hiroko laughed softly at that. Trust him to think about something no one bothered about. Zero smiled at the sound of her laughter. "Hiroko..." The female vampire looked at him, "Yuu knows about my past."

"I-"

"I don't blame you." Zero cut her off, "I won't be able to keep it from him forever anyway." Hiroko was glad that Zero did not blame her from revealing his past without his consent. She didn't know what to do if he did. She looked at him when he said, "I asked Yuu... if he wanted to know about his other parent."

Hiroko's eyes snapped to Zero, "What did he say?" It was something she knew Zero never liked talking about and she could understand why, given the circumstance on how Yuu was conceived.

Zero closed his eyes, "He said he wasn't interested in knowing."

Hiroko gave an inaudible sigh in relief. She had no idea how Yuu would react if he were to find out but judging from who his parents are, the reaction would be calm but deadly. Not a pleasant sight to look forward to. "Now that they know you're alive, they are not going to give up in getting you back. Yuuki Kuran, especially. For what reason, I have no idea." Talking about the female Kuran made her fingers twitch, wanting nothing more than to hit the pureblood.

Zero thought for a moment, "It would be best if I find out what they want from me." Hiroko looked at him as if he had got insane. "I don't want them to be coming here. I want Yuu away from the Kurans."

Hiroko stared at the other pureblood and sighed, "Why do I even try?" Zero was stubborn and everyone knew it.

Zero took one of her hand into his, "I know you care about me, but I need to know why they are looking for me, in case Kaname Kuran is planning something again." Pain filled his eyes, "I can't afford to lose Yuu. He means everything to me."

Hiroko squeezed Zero's hand, "You won't." She would do everything in her power to prevent that from happening.

It had been a week since the unpleasant meeting between the Kurans and Hiroko Suzuki and Zero decided to end this nerve-wreaking wait for something to happen. He hoped that whatever he was going to do wasn't stupid but he could already hear Hiroko lecturing him in his head. "Aina."

"Hai, Zero-sama."

"I'm going to the Kuran mansion." Aina's stilled for a moment, her mind trying to process the statement as fast as it could. A week ago, the Kurans had been able to anger Hiroko-sama to the point where she lost control and now, Zero-sama wants to meet them? It was too dangerous.

"Zero-sama, it's too dangerous. What happened last week could happen again." Aina tried to talk the pureblood out of the decision.

"That is why you're coming with me." Zero looked at the noble and smiled slightly, "I won't let anything happen to me or else Hiroko and Yuu would probably tear the place apart." They would probably tear the mansion apart when they found out where he disappeared to anyway.

Aina was against this but she knew why the pureblood was doing this; it was to protect Yuu-sama. One can never know what to expect from the Kurans and if they were to ever look someone up, it was most likely that they were planning something. The noble would not let that happen to Zero-sama or Yuu-sama. "Would you be informing Hiroko-sama and Yuu-sama?"

Zero was about to reply when Shin came busting into the room. "Ze... Zero-sama..." The pureblood frowned at the sight of the panicked noble. It could not be anything good. "Calm down. What happened?"

Shin took a deep breath, "Yuu-sama is missing!"

Zero was out of his chair at once. "What?" The silver-haired was sure that his heart had stopped.

"We couldn't find him in his room and no one saw him leave the mansion." The pureblood ran out of the room with Aina and Shin behind him, and spotted Hiroko and Hibiki running towards him. "Hiroko, did Yuu say where he went?"

The female vampire shook her head, eyes showing her worry. "I didn't even know he was gone until the servant alerted me." She was worried and she could tell that Zero was near to breaking down. Yuu was his weakness and if something was to happen... no, nothing would happen to the child. He was strong and he was just like his father...

Hiroko stopped her train of thoughts. How could she have forgotten Yuu's other parent? They were alike in personalities and from the child's determination in protecting his father, Yuu was most likely to be at one place. "I think... I know where Yuu might be."

Zero's eyes snapped to the female vampire, he looked at her and blanched when he realised what she was implying. He shook his head slowly, trying to deny what was probably true. "No... Yuu wouldn't do that... He knows I'm trying to keep him away from the Kurans. He wouldn't go find them, especially not by himself..."

The nobles understood what the purebloods were talking about and it added to their worries. Yuu-sama was not strong enough to go against the Kurans and it was suicidal to even think about it.

Hiroko felt torn from the look on Zero's face. She wanted so much to hold the other vampire in her arms but she knew it would do little to help the situation. "The Kurans aren't exactly his favourite vampires. It does look like something he would do." Afterall, Yuu was his father's son...

"Kaname Kuran could kill him!"

The female pureblood shook her head, eyes reflecting her determination. "It won't reach to that. Yuu is stronger than you, smarter than me. He'll be fine," She took Zero's face into his hands, locking her eyes with his. "And if Yuu does get hurt, I will kill them." Zero didn't say anything but she knew he was thinking along the same line.

Hiroko turned to Aina, "Aina, prepare the car."

The noble did without question and hoped that Yuu-sama was safe, or else the fight between Rido and Kaname Kuran would look like child's play.


	4. Chapter 4

The atmosphere was tense; the silence was so thick that a knife could easily cut through it like butter. The Kurans and the rest of the Night Class were in the sitting area with a guest they did not expect to see, at least not so soon after the tensed meeting at Hiroko Suzuki's mansion. They felt a sense of déjà vu as they watched the child before them, looking at them as if he had better things to do than be at where he was at the moment.

Yuu stared at the group in front of him. He had not mentioned this visit to anyone, not even his father, and was pretty sure that he would be facing dire consequences when he returned but that didn't matter to him. The pureblood was more concerned about his father; who knew what Kaname Kuran was planning? Maybe he wanted his father to be Yuuki Kuran's shield again or to be used in another plan of his. He would not allow that to happen as long as he was alive.

Kaname looked at the child and gave a gentlemanly smile, though it looked hypocritical in Yuu's eyes. "I am surprised to see you here. Isn't there anyone that came along with you?" He hadn't expected this child to pay a visit, much less on his own. He didn't think that Hiroko Suzuki would allow the child to be unprotected.

"I didn't come here for small talks, Kuran-san." Yuu stated, cutting straight to the point. The sooner he got this done with, the soon he could leave, and maybe get back before his dad or Aunt Hiroko realised that he was missing.

Kaname looked at the child thoughtfully; the child really did remind him of Zero. "But it is polite to introduce yourself before making any conversations."

Yuu wanted to snap at him but refrained himself. His father had taught him better than that. It would not do any good if he was to lose his cool, especially before his enemy. "...Yuu Kiryu." The vampires stiffened at the mention of his name and Yuu knew that they had not expected his father to have a child. Their shock was shown on their faces and Yuu wondered what was going on in their heads.

"You... are Zero's son?" Yuuki asked, surprise clearly in her voice and features. She didn't know that Zero had a son, then again, she had not heard from him for nine years.

"I did say that I'm a Kiryu." Yuu said, the mocking tone evident in his voice. "What do you think?" He swept his eyes briefly across the female Kuran, disgust showing in those violet orbs before it was quickly hidden away.

Yuuki almost flinched. She had heard Zero use that tone before; a tone filled with hatred, but it was never directed at her. Kaname was surprised, to say the least. He did not expect Zero to have a child with someone else and couldn't stop the jealousy from bubbling within him. The pureblood was able to keep his smile on despite himself. "I'm surprised that he has a son. Is your mother Hiroko Suzuki?"

Yuu crossed his legs elegantly. "It's none of your concern." He clasped his hands in front of him, leaning back against his seat, presenting a picture of the pureblood he was. "I'm here to talk about my father. I would like to have your word that you or anyone else would no longer look him up or have him involved in any plans that you may have."

This was not what he had expected but Kaname was able to keep the surprise off his face. "I'm afraid that is not possible."

Yuu narrowed his eyes, anger raging within him. "Why?"

"Yuuki has not seen him in nine years and I'm sure Zero would like to see her as well." Kaname knew he shouldn't use Yuuki as an excuse but it was difficult to stop after so many years of lying to himself.

Yuu sneered, "Number one, it's Kiryu. You're no one to my father to use his name. Number two, my father doesn't want to see her. In fact, he doesn't want to see any of you." The child felt satisfied when he saw Kaname tightened his jaw slightly and Yuuki flinching at the harsh words. "Why does he want to see those that caused him pain and his death?"

Aido was about to open his mouth to retort at the rudeness when a vase at a corner exploded, shattering into tiny pieces, together with the stand that it was displayed on. He froze when he met violet eyes that seemed to see right through him. "I suggest you keep quiet before I decide that your head should no longer be attached to your body." The threat was quiet but it definitely got through to Aido. The noble's mouth snapped shut and watched in fear as Yuu shifted his gaze back to the Kurans, barely noticing that Kain had shifted to stand in front of him.

"And number three, you are no longer part of his life. So it isn't unreasonable to ask you to stay away from him." Yuu enjoyed watching the Kurans being affected by his words. It wasn't enough. He wanted to hurt them more; this is nothing compared to the pain that his father went through. His father finally had the chance for happiness and they came to ruin it, he would not allow that to happen. "So Kuran-san, can I have your word?"

Kaname tried to ignore the pain that he felt but it was futile, especially when a Zero look-alike was staring back at him with unmasked hatred. "I still can't give you my word."

Yuu narrowed his eyes dangerously. Kaname Kuran was getting on his nerves and he wanted nothing more than to wipe that smile off his face. "Fine, but be prepared to deal with the consequences." Without warning, Yuu raised his hand and clawed his neck, resulting in a cut with blood flowing from it.

The vampires were shocked by the unexpected action but even more so when the scent of the blood hit them. They could recognise the scent anywhere, especially Kaname. He knew that scent; it was one that belonged to the Kuran family. It was impossible for the child to have that scent...

Yuu watched as recognition slowly appeared in Kaname Kuran's eyes. He did not want to resort to this but since he would not stay away from his father, then he would make him suffer in other ways. The corner of his lips quirked upwards in dark amusement, "Recognise the scent?"

"That's impossible. You can't possibly have the scent." Kaname tried to compose himself but it was useless. The perfect mask was cracking fast and he could do nothing but let them fall apart.

"Why not?" Yuu shrugged his shoulders casually, as if he was merely discussing the weather. "My father is a carrier and I have this scent, so what does this tells you?" He smirked when the rest of the Night class's eyes widened at they realized what was going on and Yuuki was staring at the child, still too shocked by the news to react.

Kaname tried to process his thoughts. His son; the one sitting before him was his son. He studied the vampire child carefully. The only thing he inherited from him was the colour of his hair, and apparently his personality as well.

Yuu lowered his eyelids at the elder Kuran; he could not wait to see the other pureblood's reaction when he dealt the blow. "But it doesn't matter at all, because you mean nothing to me. I hate you. I hate you for hurting my father all those years and how you would rather sacrifice him to save your sister. You know nothing of the pain that my father went through and I would like nothing more than to see you in pain for all eternity." He hissed like an angry cat as he leaned forward in his seat. "I hate Yuuki Kuran so much that I want her dead." Yuu smirked when the Kuran princess recoiled like she was stung. "But you, I want to see you suffer for what you put my father through."

The vampires were shaken by the words that came out from the child. Kaname found it difficult to breathe. He now knew the true meaning of pain. How could a child say such words? To hate with such passion? He saw out of the corner of his eye that Yuuki was clenching her dress in shaking slightly, she was no doubt hurt by those callous words. The pureblood tried to compose himself to the best he could. "Watch the words that you say. They are very unpleasant."

Yuu snorted elegantly, "Even so, you have no right to tell me what to do. You are not related to me; you are just a pureblood, nothing more." He looked at Kaname evenly and said firmly, "I will never forgive nor accept you. It is because of you that my father is in such pain and you deserve to suffer the pain he went through."

The vampire child was enjoying every second of it. If Kaname Kuran wanted to protect his sister, fine. Then he will have to deal with the pain and guilt the both of them deserved. It didn't matter to him if Yuuki Kuran was protected; as long as she was feeling the effects of it, it was fine.

Like they said, revenge was a dish best served cold.

~*~*~*

Zero was unsettled, too worried about Yuu to think about anything else. The moment the car had stopped outside the mansion, he was out of the car and running towards the door. The pureblood was about to burst through the door when his arm was grabbed from behind. He spun around and glared at Hiroko but she was unfazed by it. "Zero, remember to remain calm."

The silver-haired snorted delicately. "Speak for yourself, you aren't any better."

Hiroko knew he was right. "Zero-" She stopped when she caught a scent of Yuu's blood, as had Zero and the nobles. Everything was forgotten and Zero let his power unleash, forcing the doors open, practically slamming them into the unfortunate walls, causing them to crack under the impact.

The occupants in the mansion whipped their heads to the door and saw four pissed off vampires and one worried vampire. "Yuu!" Zero ran towards his son, pulling him into his arms and held onto him for dear life.

Hibiki, Shin and Aina were by his side, ready to attack if ordered while Hiroko was kneeling next to Zero, checking for any wounds. The cut on Yuu's neck had already healed though the blood was still there. The two purebloods knew that the secret was already out but their concern for Yuu was the only thing on their minds.

"Dad, I'm fine." Yuu felt guilty when he saw the worried look on his father's and Aunt Hiroko's faces. "Sorry..." He apologised, looking like the child that he was instead of the callous vampire a few moments ago.

Zero pulled back slightly and looked at his son, his eyes softening, "Just don't do it again." He didn't think he could go through this ordeal again. Yuu nodded, eyes shifting to the Kurans for a split second before shifting them back to his father. "Dad... Kaname Kuran is the other parent, isn't it?"

The silver-haired vampire was silent at the question. He noticed that Yuu referred Kaname Kuran as 'the other parent' instead of 'my other parent', and Kaname had noticed it as well. Zero was silent for a moment, "How did you know?"

"I kind of figured it out." Yuu shifted, "I can see some similarities between us." Zero was silent; wondering how was he to explain to his son when arms wrapped itself around his neck. Yuu mumbled to his coat, "Dad, I've said before, I don't want or need someone who has no part in my life to be part of it now. I already have a family, and he is not part of it." Zero was touched by what his son said but it still stung a little that Yuu hated his other parent that much.

It was soft but the rest of the vampires had heard it and Kaname wondered how much pain could one feel. The one he loved has no wish to see him and his son hated him to the very core. Zero turned towards Kaname and face was blank, "I apologise for the inconvenience my son caused." He lifted Yuu into his arms, ensuring that his son was held firmly and turned to leave the mansion. Kaname stopped him before he took his third step, "Zero, we need to talk about our child."

Violet eyes turned to look at the other pureblood. He could feel the arms around his neck tighten and Zero placed a hand on the silver-streaked brown hair to calm his son down. "I think you're mistaken. Yuu is my son and he has no relation to you."

"He's a Kuran." Kaname wanted nothing more than to hold Zero but he knew better.

"He's a Kiryu, not Kuran." Violet eyes flashed red when Zero snapped his head towards the other pureblood. Yuu was his son and in no way related to Kaname Kuran. He was not going to have his son be dragged into whatever plan the other Kuran was planning. "And if you try to do anything to Yuu, I will kill you." There was no hesitation in his voice, and those present believed that Zero Kiryu would do as he promised.

"Zero..." Yuuki called out hesitantly, afraid of the reaction she might receive. He was a different person from when she knew him, and she no longer knew him.

Zero shifted his gaze to her; his eyes were back to violet though still emotionless, no longer having any emotions in them that they used to back at Cross Academy. "Yes, Lady Yuuki?"

Yuuki felt hurt by the way she was addressed but ignored it, there was something more important. "I... I'm sorry..." She may not have mentioned what she was apologising for but Zero knew what she was referring to.

"There's no need. It was my duty as your shield to protect you. I have done my part and you no longer need me. Your prince is now capable of protecting you and I have someone more important to protect as well." With that, he left the mansion without looking back.

Hiroko stared at his back before turning to the three nobles, "Go and wait in the car."

The nobles were immediately against it, not liking the idea of her being alone with Kaname Kuran and his subordinates. "But Hiroko-sama..." Shin started but was cut off by the pureblood.

"I'll be fine." Her voice was firm, leaving no room for argument. The nobles bowed slightly and left, though their reluctance was evident in their eyes. The female vampire turned back to face the Kurans. "You Kurans really know how to make a mess of things." Her tone was light but there was a bite in it, and it wasn't lost to the sharp hearing of the vampires.

Kaname narrowed his eyes, "He is my son."

"No, he's Zero's son." Hiroko continued, "You were not part of his life and will not be part of his life. He hates you, I'm sure he mentioned it." She knew she was right when she saw the pain flash through Kaname's eyes. "Yuu loves his father, and after what you did to Zero, it's only natural. He's like you, in some aspect. He is ruthless when dealing with those he dislikes, making sure they are hurt emotionally but would not let them break that easily." She paused, "But at least he is true to his feelings. When he hates someone, he makes sure they know that, but when he cares for someone, he would do his best to protect them. Unlike someone who repeatedly hurts the one he cares about."

Kaname stiffened, too light for others to notice but Hiroko did and she smirked. She shifted her gaze to Yuuki, "Your knight has completed his duty and you no longer need him just as he doesn't need you. He has found something more precious than the princess and would do everything to protect it, even if it meant that the princess will be hurt." Yuuki's eyes widened at that. Before she left, she said to Kaname, "Don't come looking for Zero or Yuu. If Zero wants to meet you, he will inform you, other than that, stay away from them. If you don't, we will leave Japan and you can forget about even knowing their location. I mean what I say."

~*~*~*

The ride back to the mansion was silent; the atmosphere was rather strained in the car. When they arrived, Zero carried Yuu straight to his son's room, the rest of the vampires knew better than to question. The moment the door closed, Zero set his son on the ground and glared at him. "What were you thinking? You know that I want you away from Kaname Kuran yet you went to find him, on your own, no less." He did not raise his voice despite having the urge to do so.

Yuu stared at the ground, like a child he was, being reprimanded. "I wanted him to stay away from us." He bit his lips.

"I was planning to find him today," anger was still evident in Zero's voice, "to find out what he wants. But you went against my words and now that he knows you are his child, I can't imagine what he will do with that information."

"If you went, you would have gone soft before Yuuki Kuran and allowed Kaname Kuran to have another chance to hurt you." He knew his father well enough to know that he had a soft spot for Yuuki Kuran, and that would no doubt allow the elder Kuran to use it against his father. That thought was just unacceptable to Yuu.

Violet eyes narrowed, "We are talking about you finding the Kurans after what I told you."

"Because he hurt you!" Yuu practically shouted, not caring who else heard him. "I wanted him to leave you alone, that why I went to find him. He wouldn't, so I let him know who I was, so that he would feel the pain of having his child hate him!" Zero was speechless. He had not expected Yuu to feel this way. Anger and pain clouded Yuu's eyes and tears were streaming down his cheeks. He wanted to let out all the emotions that he had bottled up. "I hate him! Every time I see you in pain because of the Kurans, it hurts... it hurts so much..."

Zero's heart broke at the sight of Yuu crying. He loved his son more than anything and seeing him cry hurt him. He knelt before him and wrapped his arms around him, getting a similar reaction in return. Zero waited till the vampire child stopped crying, running his hand long the small back to stop his hiccups. "Yuu, I know you care about me but let me handle this on my own. I won't let anything happen to myself, I promise." Yuu nodded, despite not believing that his father would remain unscathed when dealing with the Kurans. Zero seemed to read his mind and sighed. Was he really that untrustworthy? "Kaname Kuran no longer has any hold on me, so I promise that I will be fine."

Zero knew he had to solve the situation with Kaname Kuran soon, because he didn't think he could watch Yuu go through that again.

~*~*~*

After ensuring that his son was asleep, Zero left the room silently and headed to the sitting room. Upon entering, he saw that Hiroko was already getting restless while waiting anxiously for him. The nobles were nowhere in sight, and Zero guessed that the pureblood had already sent them off.

The moment Hiroko spotted him; she was immediately up on her feet walking towards him. "How's Yuu?" Her voice was laced with worry, "I heard some shouting." When shouts were heard from Yuu's room, she thought that Zero had lost his temper since he never raised his voice at his son. But when she identified the voice to be a child's, she had more than half a mind to head straight to the room. The vampire child that she knew was never one to lose control of his emotions and this meant that the situation had long crossed the line that Yuu was able to take. It had taken some serious persuading from Aina to push that thought to the very back of her mind.

Zero let out a breath tiredly as he massaged the bridge of his nose, trying to ease the headache that was bound to visit him. "He's asleep now, but the outburst earlier was definitely a shock." He had not expected it and if it was up to him, Zero would do all he can to prevent that from happening again.

Hiroko guided the other pureblood to the chair that she occupied earlier and sat next to him. She could see the tired lines on Zero's face and her heart went out to him. It had been a long and emotional day. She placed a hand against Zero's face and he leaned into her cool touch, allowing it to take the exhaustion away. "It's not your fault, all of this. No one knew things would act out this way."

Violet eyes opened and looked at her, pain evident for all to see. "Isn't it? I tried to protect Yuu but it the end, I'm the one who hurt him." Zero's voice was slightly hoarse and Hiroko would easily tell that he was blaming himself. "Yuu means everything to me... I can't lose him."

The female vampire pulled Zero into her arms, resting her cheek against the top of his head, allowing those silver strands to caress her skin. "Listen to me. You did not hurt Yuu, if anything, you protected him. And you will not lose him." Her voice was firm and gave no room for argument. "It only hurts him when you are hurt, and this is not something you can control."

"But..."

Hiroko shifted her hold slightly so that Zero was facing her. "If I'm upset and injured, will it pain you?" She received a nod in return and she smiled gently, "It's the same with Yuu. We can't avoid it no matter how hard we try; all we can do is to try our best."

"I know." Zero tightened his arms around the pureblood. "But Kaname Kuran is already involved and I don't know what to do."

There was silence for a moment as Hiroko though of what to say. "Are you going to stop him from seeing Yuu?" She doubted Zero was willing to let Kaname Kuran near Yuu, even if he did, she was very sure that the child would not want anything to do with him. Tonight had proved that very point.

"I just want him to stay away from us..." Zero closed his eyes, "I'm too tired to play whatever game he's planning, and I don't want to implicate Yuu."

Hiroko ran a slender hand through those soft tresses, comforting him. "I promise that I will protect the both of you. If the Kurans dare try anything," Her midnight blue eyes became as cold as ice and there was a flash of red in them. "I will do everything in my power to stop them." Even if it meant that she had to kill them, she would keep her word to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found this really, really, really old chapter sitting in my computer... so I thought to just go ahead and post it

* * *

Pain was not an emotion anyone wanted or enjoyed experiencing. It reached out like vines and wrapped itself around the heart, tearing people up emotionally, as if someone was slowly ripping their heart apart piece by piece, ensuring that the pain was never forgotten, to be forever imprinted in one’s mind. It could easily consume the life of someone, until it was all they could feel and find their life filled with nothing else.

Yuuki was not used to such an emotion, not having experienced them this strongly until she met Zero again. Even when she was still a child and her parents were still alive, she was constantly being basked in love and happiness, being treated as something precious by her parents and brother.

When her vampire genes were sealed and she was adopted by the Headmaster, the hunter treated her as if she were his own daughter despite his constant silly actions. Her meeting with her brother and Zero just seemed to light up her life, filling it with more colours than it already had. She was more fortunate than any girls her age, having a childhood friend who was protective of her and a brother whom she liked and was liked in return.

Everything changed with the return of Rido Kuran. Her vampire genes were awakened and she finally found the brother whom she had forgotten, but at the same time, she lost her friend by becoming the very creature that he hated.

It hurt every time Zero avoided looking at her, as if he could not stand the very sight of her. She knew he hated vampires ever since he was bitten, but she never thought that she would be at the receiving end of that emotion. It hurt her but her brother was there with her, it was the comfort she had. Things got worse when Zero took the fatal attack meant for her during the fight against Kuran Rido.

She was certain that her heart had stopped beating when that happened, to see so much blood on Zero, flowing out of him like there was an endless supply of it. Despite the fatal wound that the hunter received, she refused to believe that he was dead without see the body. She knew she was deluding herself, to believe that he would survive such a serious injury but she could not, would not believe that her friend would be dead.

Yuuki pulled out a photograph from the drawer, carefully hidden between pages of a book to ensure that it wasn’t destroyed, as if it was some secret that was only known to her and no one else, and gazed at it with her wine red eyes. The photo was taken by the Headmaster when she was still human back at Cross Academy; she was staring directly at the camera with a bright smile on her face, as if no troubles could touch her, and Zero on the other hand, was looking pointedly away from the camera, awkwardness practically vibrated off him. It was not one of the best photos taken but the moment it represented could not be replaced.

Tears welled up in her eyes and Yuuki tried, but she could not stop them from rolling down her cheeks like pearls from a string of broken necklace. She made certain not to let any sound make it past her lips, well aware that anyone in the mansion was capable of catching it with their sharp hearing.

She did not want to be caught crying, especially by her brother, for a reason she wasn’t sure was welcomed. Kaname and Zero had never been on good terms back at the academy, but now Zero had a child that belonged to her brother, that meant the relationship between the two most important people in her life was not that bad, right?

Looking at the printed memory in her hand, Yuuki hurriedly brushed away the tears that had fallen onto the photo away with her fingers, afraid that the unwelcomed moisture would damage it. She always thought she was strong enough to fight and protect others, but she had been unceremoniously proven wrong time and again.

She could not handle herself when going up against regular Level Es when she was still human, she could not hold up against Kuran Rido when he attacked Cross Academy and instead, Zero was always the one protecting her and ended nearly dying for her.

Suzuki Hiroko had slapped the harsh truth right in her face, opened her eyes and forced her to see the things that she had been blind to; she was weak, she always had been. Her own wishful thinking that she was helping Zero had been hurting him and she wasn’t even aware of it, and every time he rejected her ‘help’, she thought that he was being stubborn... how wrong she was.

The other pureblood had been unforgiving but Yuuki knew that what she said was no less than the truth. What really shook her were the words that Zero’s son had said, the hatred and disgust in those violet eyes that were so much like the ex-hunter’s. It was as if Zero had been the one sitting in front of her and spitting those words with such venom.

Yuuki squeezed her eyes tightly, hoping that by doing so, she would be able to block out the unwanted pain, and brought her knees to her chest, wrapping her slender arms around them. Her tears were damping her silk nightgown but the vampire showed no sign of acknowledging it. The photo that was dangling from her lax fingers fell onto the bed silently, basking in the glow of the moonlight as the Kuran princess drowned in her pain.

Things had been so much easier when she was still human, she was so much happier back then...

~*~*~*

Leaning back against the couch, Kaname closed his eyes and pressed his fingertips over his eyelids, drowning in the darkness of his moonlit bedroom as he tried to sort out his thoughts. The news that Zero was a carrier, had a son and the child he had seen was the child between him and the ex-hunter were a complete shock to him. He didn’t expect, never expected that things would turn out this way. He had been ecstatic when he found out that Zero was still alive, he had no idea how did the ex-hunter survive but he didn’t really care, all that mattered to him was that Zero still lived.

He was not naïve to think that he could just go up to Zero and they would live happily ever after, forgetting everything that had happened between them. Things were not that simple. There was too much unpleasantness between them, not forgetting that fact that Zero hated him; something that Zero never bothered to hide ever since he met him.

Kaname could not deny the brief moment of happiness he felt when he found that that he had a child with Zero, to know he had a part of the silver-haired vampire that no one had, not even the sister he loved. However, he was unprepared for the hatred that his own son had towards him. How was it that such a young child could be filled with such hatred, to hate a single person with such passion?

He was not blind to the fact that the child –Yuu, if he remembered the name correctly– did not hate him for not being there in his life, in fact, he would rather not have him in his life, something that hurt the pureblood as it should have, but rather for the pain he had caused Zero. It showed how much that child cared about his father, how deep the bond between them was.

He wanted to be part of that bond, to have the person he loved and his son by his side, but Kaname knew that it wasn’t going to happen anytime soon. As long as his son hated him, the pureblood knew that Zero would never be anywhere near him. Even if that wasn’t the case, Suzuki Hiroko would never let him near the two of them. She had warned that if he did, both father and son would be out of Japan before he knew, and Kaname did not doubt for a second that she would do as she said.

If it was simply another vampire, it would not be any problem, but this was Suzuki Hiroko, a pureblood who did not view the Kurans as her superior and was capable of going up against them if she ever had that intention. She was not someone who would just roll over; if pushed too far, she would strike back ruthlessly regardless who it was and made sure that they paid for what they did.

Despite that, he was not going to just give up. Kaname opened his eyes, determination set in those wine red orbs. He lost Zero nine years ago and now that he found him, he was going to hold on tight and not let go. He was a Kuran and he would get what he wanted.

Unfortunately, he forgot the fact that the course to true happiness was never an easy one, be it for humans or vampires. He would soon realise that the past never let someone go easily, it would come back to haunt them sooner or later and when it did, he would pay dearly for what he had done to Zero.

~*~*~*

Sighing deeply, Kain looked exasperatedly at the blond vampire who had been pacing in front of him ever since their unexpected guests had left and the Kurans had retreated to their rooms. If he didn’t stop doing that, Aido was going to wear a hole through the floor of the Kuran mansion and he doubted Kaname-sama would appreciate it.

“Hanabusa, stop pacing. You’re making me dizzy.”

Aido spun around from his spot and glared at his cousin dissatisfaction glinting in his light blue eyes. Besides the two of them, the only other people present in the living room were Ichijo and Shiki, who was currently asleep, which was no surprise to them. The other three females of the Night Class had gone back to their rooms, not seeing the need to be present.

“Did you see that Kiryu Zero’s attitude?”

“I was present, remember?”

“He has no respect for Kaname-sama!” Aido fumed as he recalled the way Kiryu talked to the pureblood. If he hadn’t been so shocked at the fact that the child belonged to Kaname-sama, he would have taught the hunter a lesson. “And that kid, he is nothing like Kaname-sama.”

He could not forget the fear that ran through his body when he met those violet eyes that were colder than the Antarctic ice, and he believed that the child would kill him without hesitation. “He’s basically a mini replica of Kiryu Zero.”

If it wasn’t for the scent of the blood, he would never have link the two of them as father and son. Of all the people, why did it have to be with Kiryu Zero? What was so good about that Level D?

Kain rolled his eyes, not at all amused by Aido’s words. He could probably guess what was going through that head of his. “You’re not having any respect now either.”

Aide scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, “What are you talking about?”

“Have you forgotten?” Ichijo asked after ensuring that Shiki was comfortable using his shoulder as a pillow. “Kiryu-kun is now a pureblood.” As expected, Aido stiffened at his words, like he had totally forgotten about that fact, which he most likely had. Ichijo and Kain were not surprised by it; that was just the kind of person Hanabusa was. “Besides, even if that child looks like Kiryu-kun, he is still Kaname’s son.”

“But... he was a Level D, how could he end up being a pureblood?” Sagging his shoulders in confusion, all energy seemed to leave Aido once he was reminded that the mini replica of the ex-hunter was Kaname’s son. From what he knew, it was impossible for a Level D to go up the hierarchy, much less become one of the few purebloods.

“It’s not impossible.” Ichijo said, gaining the full attention of the vampires sitting opposite him. “There is a ritual that allows Level Ds to be turned into a pureblood; becoming more powerful and getting rid of the uncontrollable bloodlust, but the problem is that only purebloods are capable of performing this ritual.” It was the reason why it was rarely done; they were hardly any purebloods who were willing to perform this ritual for Level Ds, whom they viewed were at the same level as the Level Es due to their uncontrollable bloodlust.

“So Hiroko-sama is the one who performed the ritual?” Kain asked, though he was certain that he was right. It was not all that difficult to come to the rather obvious conclusion. If that was the case, it was very likely that Kiryu Zero was no longer a hunter, especially when even Cross Kaien heard nothing from him.

“I believe so,” Ichijo agreed with a nod. “Regardless of how Kiryu-kun became a pureblood, it’s an undeniable fact that he is one now.” He was feeling sorry for Kaname right now, especially after the rather interesting meeting with the pureblood’s unexpected son.

He had been surprised, along with the rest of them, at the appearance of the child they did not know Kaname had, and from the way the vampire acted, Ichijo would say that Kaname had no idea about it either.

Meeting the one he loved and the son he didn’t know he had, was one thing, but knowing that his own child hated him was a totally different matter. It must have been difficult on the pureblood, to hear those words with his own ears.

Being Kaname’s best friend, Ichijo was aware of the pureblood’s feelings for the ex-hunter; how his gaze would always linger on the silver-haired figure, worry when Kiryu was off on an assignment and concerned when he was injured, but he was also aware of the pain Kaname had caused the other vampire. He knew the pureblood did not mean to hurt Kiryu but he could not deny the fact that he did, and nothing Kaname say could erase the pain the ex-hunter suffered, be it physically or emotionally.

Ichijo resisted the urge to sigh, he could already see how difficult it would be for Kaname to win back Zero Kiryu and his son. He was well aware of Kaname’s character, the kind of person he truly was and not just the side that he showed to the Night Class, and from what he noticed, that child had no doubt inherited that particular gene from Kaname.

With that vampire child being so protective of his father and hating Kaname that much, the elder Kuran was going to be in for a long ride.

Not everyone was as lucky as he was, to have the one he loved by his side, safe and sound. Glancing down at the vampire sleeping against his shoulder, Ichijo could not help but curl his lips in to a soft smile as his the look in his eyes gentled.

He had been so afraid to lose Senri during the whole Kuran Rido incident, to the point where he did not hesitate to betray Kaname. The pureblood might be his friend but Senri was the one he loved, as long as the noble was safe, he would give up everything. He looked up at the cousins in front of him and wondered how long would it take for Hanabusa to realise Kain’s feelings for him.

There was a possibility that it might take a long time, given how dense the blond vampire was when it did not concern Kaname.

There was a slight movement against his shoulder as Shiki stirred, rubbing his eye tiredly as he looked up groggily at Ichijo. He reminded the noble of a kitten that had just awoken, with the dazed look on that adorable face, and the blond vampire could not stop his lips from twitching.

“Ichijo-senpai, it’s not done yet?” Sleep was thick in Shiki’s voice and he was close to dozing off again.

Ichijo placed his right hand on Shiki’s head and ruffled his hair fondly, enjoying the feel of the silky tresses against his fingers. “Nope, it’s done. Let’s go to bed.” A gentle smile graced his features. He could not deny one thing... he was truly lucky.

~*~*~*

TBC


End file.
